I'm With You
by Elise Tucker
Summary: Buffy Summers' life hasn't been the greatest. She's starting to feel like the only way to make it all stop, is to stop her life all together. Then, when she's about to end her life, a stranger tries to stop her. B/S
1. The Titantic Scene

Title: I'm With You  
  
Author: Elise Tucker  
  
Summary: Buffy Summers has had enough of her life and is about to end it when someone stops her.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I don't own the song "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne, who, by the way, ROCKS!!!!!  
  
A/N: This is AU. No vamps, slayers, demons, yadda yadda yadda.  
  
A/N 2: I have no idea where a bridge like my description might be, so, just say that she still lives in Sunnydale, but the 'bridge thing' is somewhere that has a bridge.  
  
Feedback: I want any feedback!!! Flames and all. I'll give you a cookie....  
  
Also, means that its the lyrics to a song.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1- The Titanic Scene  
  
  
  
Buffy clutched her jacket closer to her body as wind and rain whipped around in the air. Her hair assaulted her face with each tiny strand as it hit her raw cheek. Tears streaked down her face and mixed with the drizzling rain.  
  
She looked over the river. It was a couple hundred feet wide and about two hundred feet below her. The water was thrashing around with the wind. Waves pulled up a few feet off the surface and crashed into the pillars that held up the bridge she was standing on.  
  
I'm standing on the bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here  
  
By now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's  
  
No sound  
  
Buffy reached out to grab a slippery hold on the thin metal rail. It stopped its clatter against the wind as she stilled it. She stepped up onto the bottom of the rail and leaned over it just enough that it swayed against her weight. She closed her eyes and faced the fury of the wind as it hit her face. She felt her troubles turn numb as a feeling of peace washed over her as she peered down at the raging river.  
  
Her boyfriend left her. Her mother died. Her sister was taken away because she couldn't find a good job that would accept a twenty-one year-old college drop-out. Sure, she had friends, but they were all living their lives. They had their own problems.  
  
She felt a jolt of fear run through her as she looked out over the water. For a brief second, she just wished she was home. Or that the street behind her wasn't deserted because of the storm.  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I,  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
The second quickly passed.  
  
On the other side of the rail there was about two feet of concrete. Then, a little ways down the bridge, there was a small platform with a ladder that led down to the water in case any boats ever hit the pillars.  
  
She kept the rail in a vice-grip as she swung her leg over, her heart skipping a few beats as it swayed over the water, but then moved back and she was able to set a foot on the concrete. She hoisted the other foot over and was soon gripping the rail in fear as her feet stood inches from a watery death.  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
I'm searching for a face  
  
Is there anyone here  
  
I know  
  
Cause nothin's going right  
  
And everything's a mess  
  
And no one likes to be alone  
  
She carefully walked along the edge and made her way to the platform. The wind picked up speed and she was almost knocked off her feet as a huge gust of wind thrust into her chest. She choked back a sob and she held onto the rail for dear life.  
  
Isn't anybody trying to find me  
  
Won't somebody take me home  
  
Buffy reached the platform and let go of the rail. It was about three feet wide and came about five feet off the bridge. At the end there was a section of rail, about a foot wide, missing. She walked up to the edge and gripped the rail. Her hands were numb from the cold.  
  
"Hey!" a voice called from behind her.  
  
She turned enough to catch a glimpse of his platinum blonde hair. "What do you want?"  
  
He stopped walking when he reached the rail. He stood there casually with his hands in his pockets. The wind tousled his blonde curls and rain left his cheeks looking tear-stained.  
  
"You know you're in a very dangerous spot right now, luv," he stated.  
  
"Say hello to Mr.Obvious," she muttered under her breath. She raised her voice so he could hear her over the wind. "Go away."  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
She turned around, but kept her hands on the rail. "What do you mean, why should you?"  
  
He shrugged nonchalantly. "Why should I leave? I'm always up for a bit of action."  
  
She gave him a 'you're crazy' look.  
  
Why is everything so confusing  
  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
She let go of one rail and turned around. "Look, this isn't a scene from Titanic, so just go away."  
  
Yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, yeah yeah, ye-e-e-a-a-h-h!!  
  
"Make me," he challenged.  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Won't you take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I  
  
I'm with you!  
  
I'm with you!  
  
She tried the pity approach. She closed her eyes and worked herself to cry. "Can't you just leave me be?"  
  
Take me by hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I  
  
I'm with you!  
  
I'm with you!  
  
"I'm curious," he said, leaning against the rail. "Why would someone like you be doing on a bridge about to plummet to her death?"  
  
"Someone like me," she started, a tiny flame appearing in the pit of her stomach. "You have no idea what I've been through!"  
  
"Enlighten me."  
  
She let go of the other rail and took a step towards him. "My mom died, my boyfriend left me, and my little sister was taken away from me!"  
  
"Can't imagine why someone would ever leave you, pet," he said, gazing intently at her.  
  
"Well, they did! Everyone left, and my friends haven't even noticed their friend is suicidal!"  
  
"I noticed," he pointed out.  
  
"You're not my friend. You're just trying to be some kind of hero and get your picture in the paper. Well, you know what? I want *my* picture in the paper. In the obituaries! Maybe my friends will finally notice something's wrong! They're just so caught up in their own happy little worlds they don't even notice! Look!" She pulled the sleeve of her jacket up her arm and revealed a small set of red lines on her wrist. "My best friend saw them and I said I just cut myself when I was cooking dinner, and she just accepts it! She doesn't question it or ask if I was all right!"  
  
He reached out and ran his fingers delicately over the marks. They were deep. Almost cutting the veins.  
  
"Well, if I *was* your friend, I would have recommended you to a therapist the second I saw marks even resembling the ones you have, pet."  
  
She gives a short hysterical laugh. "The one person who notices is someone I've never seen before."  
  
He pulled his hand back. "You know, you don't have to do this."  
  
Her eyes darkened. "Yes, I do."  
  
He thought quickly. "How's about I make you a deal?"  
  
She furrowed her brow. "A deal?"  
  
He nodded. "You said your friends probably wouldn't notice something was wrong until you were dead. Doesn't mean you actually have to be dead. Just make them think you're dead."  
  
"How do I do that?"  
  
He held his hand out. "Gimme your jacket."  
  
She hesitated, but followed his order. She removed the thin leather jacket and handed it to him, wrapping her arms around herself. The wind easily passed through her long-sleeved shirt.  
  
He took the jacket. "Does this have any value to you at all?"  
  
Well, she had gotten it for her birthday last year... from her boyfriend.  
  
"No," she said coldly.  
  
He nodded. Then, he threw it in the air. It floated up in the wind, then down to the water.  
  
Buffy watched it be pushed around by the waves. She turned back to him. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"It'll wash up on shore. Someone'll find it. They'll assume you jumped."  
  
"And I didn't?" she guessed.  
  
"Nope. You'll be with me." He held out his hand. "C'mon."  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
Take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
But I  
  
I'm with you  
  
"Why should I come with you?" she asked. "I don't even know you."  
  
"Would you rather be down there?" he asked, gesturing to the thrashing waves.  
  
She looked over her shoulder at the water, then turned back to him. "What's in it for you?"  
  
"You don't die."  
  
Buffy looked at him intently. "How do I know you won't just dump me in a police station?"  
  
"I guess you'll just have to trust me."  
  
Buffy bit her lip, willing back tears, before placing her small hand in his. He helped her back over the rail and immediately wrapped her in his duster.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" she asked.  
  
He gestured to the road. "Car died a little ways down the road. I was walking to get somehelp and I saw you."  
  
She nodded.  
  
He put an arm around her and led her back to his car.  
  
I'm with you  
  
TBC... 


	2. You Saved Me

A/N: Sorry for such a long wait.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2- You Saved Me  
  
  
  
Buffy rested her head against the window, trying to calm the inner turmoil going on in the pit of her stomach. She clenched her eyes shut for a moment to compose herself.  
  
He looked over at her, tilting his head slightly to the side. "You okay, pet?"  
  
Buffy took a breath. "Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
He nodded.  
  
Buffy sniffed, wiping the side of her face on her shoulder. "So, what are you gonna do? We're sitting in a car in the middle of a storm."  
  
"Well, I was gonna walk down the street to a gas station a few miles away. But, now that I've got you, I'll just wait until morning."  
  
"What's your name?" she asked, turning to him.  
  
"William. William Devin. However, most of my friends call me Spike."  
  
Buffy's brow furrowed.  
  
He half-grinned. "Don't ask."  
  
Buffy shrugged.  
  
"What 'bout you, pet?" Spike asked her.  
  
"Elizabeth Summers."  
  
She pondered over her answer for a moment. Why had she told him her real name? She could have easily just told him her more common name. Then again, Buffy is what her old friends called her. It's what her father, mother, and sister called her. And they weren't part of her life anymore. They were all in the past. If the guy was what he said he was, she was starting a whole new life. Clean slate. A chance to do it all over again.  
  
"Look, if you're tired, you can lay down in the backseat. It's much better than the front," Spike said, peering into the back.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him, then, quick as lightening, she leaned over to brush her lips against his. She pulled back enough that she could look him straight in the eye.  
  
"You saved me," she said seriously, "I can't thank you enough."  
  
He had a stunned look on his face.  
  
She smiled before climbing over her seat and into the backseat.  
  
Spike looked back at her. "G'night, luv."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Night."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The next morning, Elizabeth woke to the feel of the wheels moving under the car. She shielded her eyes from the sun coming through the back window as she sat up.  
  
Spike heard her moving around in the back. "You awake, pet?"  
  
"Uh huh," she mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She looked up and around. "Where are we?"  
  
"Los Angeles, California."  
  
"Is this where you live?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Spike pulled up to a stop sign and gave Elizabeth a second to climb into the front seat.  
  
"You know, you're goin' to need some more clothes," he told her as she settled down in the seat.  
  
She looked over at him. "I don't have any money. My wallet was in my pocket."  
  
"Well, I don't 'ave any money either, but maybe later I can take you up to Wal Mart or somethin'."  
  
She smiled. "Thanks."  
  
They drove in silence. Elizabeth shifted in her seat, pulling her knees up to her chest.  
  
"Why'd you do it?" he asked.  
  
She looked up at him. "I told you already."  
  
"Well, yeah, but there wasn't much detail."  
  
Elizabeth tilted her head. "Why would you want details?"  
  
Spike shrugged. "I figure, if I'm gonna have someone livin' in my home, I might as well know as much about her as I can."  
  
Elizabeth seemed to accept the answer. "Well, my Mom died a few months ago from an aneurysm. She had had a brain tumor before and surgery just made a bunch of complications. Then, after she died, I had to drop out of college, which meant I couldn't get a steady job that paid enough to pay bills and support a small family. And while this is all going on, my boyfriend, Riley, didn't think he was getting enough attention and decided to cheat on me."  
  
By now, small evidence of tears were blurring her vision, but she continued.  
  
"I found out and he left me. Then, Social Services calls me up and tells me my sister, Dawn, can't live with me anymore. They made her go live with my Dad, who is a total jackass. He almost didn't take her, knowing that if she didn't come with him, she'd have to live in a foster home. When he finally did take her, his job transferred him to a place in France. I haven't seen my sister since."  
  
She sniffed and turned to him. "So, what's your story?"  
  
"It sure doesn't top yours, pet."  
  
"Try me."  
  
He took a breath. "Well, let's see here. I lived in London, England until I was about sixteen."  
  
"That explains the accent. Why'd you leave London?"  
  
He grinned. "I was quite the trouble-maker. Was expelled from so many schools my Dad was about to send me to boarding school. So, instead, he makes me come here. Away from all my friends and everything that I grew up in. Needless to say, he knew what he was talkin' about."  
  
Spike pulled the car up to a five story apartment complex.  
  
Buffy peered out the window. "This is where you live?"  
  
"Home sweet home."  
  
They climbed out of the car and headed inside.  
  
Spike's apartment was on the third floor.  
  
As they walked down the hall, Spike suddenly remembered something very *very* important.  
  
"Um, luv," he started, seeming a bit sheepish.  
  
She looked up at him. "What?"  
  
"I don't know how I forgot, but I did and..."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well, you see, I sort have a..."  
  
His sentence was left unfinished when a door was flung open.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
To Be Continued . . . 


End file.
